Cherry Blossoms
by bluedamaskrose
Summary: a story about love and death... read on....IMPORTANT NOTE: this is NOT a naruto X inuyasha crossover hehehe... tnx Ida Cipposan!pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry Blossoms**

**angelofdespair**

**Inuyasha**

**Summary: a story of ****love**** and ****death**

**Beware: For some people, this story might be corny. But if you are interested or bored, please read on. But if you're really bored, just try reading until chapter 3. **

**Dedication: **

**This is for my heroes, Ryoma and Tezuka-san. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything that is connected to this anime but I do own this fan fiction...**

**I only created two characters and one object!**

**Introduction: **

**This is a fanfic about the demon lord of the western lands and the princess of the cherry blossoms... **

**Beware! Don't expect this fanfic to have a scene about Inuyasha and his troupe. This is only about Sesshoumaru and the woman who loved him...**

**Chapter One:****A Secret Revealed**

**"Sesshoumaru-sama?" called out Rin who was eagerly looking for Sesshoumaru.**

**"What is it Rin?" replied Sesshoumaru as he emerged himself to where Rin was standing. **

**"Jaken said that he is going to find something to eat," said Rin. "And I know that you don't eat what humans eat, so I let Jaken find your food, Sesshoumaru-sama." **

**Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl who was looking at him with a wide smile on her lips. "It's okay. I'm not hungry anyway," said Sesshoumaru who was heading for another direction. "Okay," said Rin as she began to head for another direction. "Do you want me to come with you?" asked Rin. "No, thank you," said Sesshoumaru while walking. Rin looked back and found out that Sesshoumaru was gone already.**

**"Jaken!" said Rin at the kappa that was standing before her. "Sesshoumaru-sama said that he isn't hungry. I wonder what's in his mind."**

**Jaken hesitated for awhile and then…**

**"I think I know the answer, Rin." said Jaken, giving a mischievous smile.**

**"What is it?" asked Rin.**

**"I think it's too personal. Besides, Master Sesshoumaru told me to forget that secret." said Jaken, giving a sigh.**

**"WHAT IS IT?!?!" exclaimed Rin, frightening the poor kappa to the ground.**

**"Okay! I'll tell it to you, but don't tell anybody else." said Jaken, showing that he is already giving up. **

**"Don't bring up the subject to Sesshoumaru-sama, please?" pleaded Jaken before he started his story. Rin nodded and looked for a good place to sit. **

**"Once," began Jaken. "Before you knew Sesshoumaru-sama, we were company. We stopped at THIS place to rest from a fight and we saw a cherry blossom tree but it was not blooming. Then, we saw a woman standing before the tree. She was wearing a kimono and she had long, pink hair. She then lifted her right hand and touched the trunk of the tree. She placed her two fingers onto her lips and then blew a kiss towards the branches. In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru-sama and I saw the cherry blossom tree blooming!"**

**"Wow!" exclaimed Rin. "Do you know her name?"**

**"Shush!" Jaken snapped. "I'm not finished yet." **

**"Sorry," said Rin.**

**"Now, back to the story..." said Jaken.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****For He Knew Her...**

**Meanwhile...**

**Sesshoumaru was looking at the moon while he was in deep thought...**

**Three years ago...**

**"Can we stop here, Master Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken.**

**"Yeah," said Sesshoumaru while catching his breath.**

**"Look, Lord Sesshoumaru," said Jaken while pointing at a tree. "It's a cherry blossom tree,"**

**"Be quiet, Jaken," instructed Sesshoumaru for he saw a young woman standing before the flowerless tree. 'Pink hair?' he thought. 'She's strange,'**

**Then, she did a strange move and suddenly the cherry blossom tree began to have blossoms!**

**"What the!?" Jaken said, letting the young woman hear his kappa voice. The young woman faced their location and got out a weapon. Jaken jumped from behind the bush where they were resting and pointed his staff towards her. Sesshoumaru took a closer look. She had red eyes and a confident face. **

**"Oh," she began. "I thought I saw a white haired youkai… but it turned out to be a little kappa."**

**"Who are you?" Jaken asked with anger in his eyes.**

**The young woman let down her sword and began to smile. "Don't get angry," she said.**

**"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said as he emerged into the light. Jaken faced his master and kneeled down before him. "Find some 'medicine' so you can cure yourself," Sesshoumaru said. "But..." said Jaken. **

"**Go," said Sesshoumaru. "Yes, master," said Jaken. And with those words, Jaken rushed off to find a cure. **

**"I'm sorry for the unpleasantness I caused you." The girl said as she stared at the cherry blossom tree. "You're the demon lord of the western lands, right?" she asked.**

**"Yes, I am. And what is your name, young lady?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

**"I am Sakura, princess of the cherry blossoms." answered Sakura, bowing before Sesshoumaru. "I didn't mean to upset your pet kappa, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. "I apologize for what I did,"**

**"It's okay," he said. Sesshoumaru looked at her sword and then at her beautiful face. "What kind of sword is that?" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the sword of Sakura. **

**"This?" Sakura said while pointing at her sword, "this sword once belonged to my father. Its name is Sereñia." **

**"Sereñia?" said Sesshoumaru. "The Sereñia once belonged to a hanyou named Sasuke."**

**"You're correct. Sasuke is my father." replied Sakura. **

**Night came in and replaced the day. The moon was shining brightly over Sakura and Sesshoumaru. **

**"I must get going," Sakura said. "Till we meet again, Lord Sesshoumaru,"**

**"Yes," Said Sesshoumaru while bowing a little. "Princess Sakura,"**

**Sakura stepped backwards and suddenly disappeared.**

**Then, with a gust of wind, the scene changed. **

**Sesshoumaru saw his own self beside a dead body almost covered in blood.**

**"Sakura!" he heard his replica shout. "Don't die! You can't die!"**

**"S-s-s-Sesshoumaru..." Sakura said. **

**"Sakura, please don't talk. You won't be able to regain your strength!" Sesshoumaru tried to warn her, but she tries too much.**

**"I'm glad I met you, Lord Sesshoumaru... Take the Sereñia as a sign of gratitude..." said Sakura.**

**"Don't say such things..." said Sesshoumaru, "you will still live..."**

**"No..." she said. "The c-c-cherry blossoms will always be with y-y-you..."**

**"Sakura, please stop it!" said Sesshoumaru, tears forming in his eyes.**

**"I'll always be with you... S-s-Sesshoumaru... I l-l-love y-y-you... so much..." Sakura said.**

**"NO!" Sesshoumaru shouted as tears prickled down his cheeks. Sakura's face became pale. She became cold. Her lips turned blue. Sakura, the woman who loved Sesshoumaru, was no longer alive.**

**"SAKURA!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "NO!"**

**"Sesshoumaru-sama!"**

**Sesshoumaru was snapped back to reality as he heard his name being called.**

**He stood up and looked at the night sky.**

**"Sakura..." Sesshoumaru softly said. **

**"Master Sesshoumaru, let's go!" said Rin.**

**He walked to where Rin was and gently touched her shoulder. **

**"Let's go," said Sesshoumaru.**

**Then, they started walking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:****An Unforgettable Memory**

**While Rin came to pick up Sesshoumaru, Jaken was left behind at their site.**

**Let us take a peek in Jaken's mind...**

**"Sakura!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "Don't leave! Don't go! Sakura..."**

**"Master Sesshoumaru, there is no more chance for Miss Sakura to live," Jaken explained. "She has no power to do that."**

**"Sakura..." Sesshoumaru kept saying the young lady's name.**

**"Master," said Jaken as a sign of concern. **

**"Naraku will surely pay," Sesshoumaru suddenly said in the midst of his grief.**

**"Master Sesshoumaru," said Jaken, urging his master to stop his anger. "We must get going now,"**

**"Go ahead, Jaken," said Sesshoumaru who was holding the Sereñia.**

**"Yes, master," said Jaken as he went ahead towards another direction.**

**Finally, when Jaken went away, Sesshoumaru was able to be his own self again.**

**"He will surely pay," Sesshoumaru said to Sakura. He was still clutching the Sereñia in his hand. Sesshoumaru suddenly raised his hand (which was clutching the Sereñia) and surprisingly plunged Sakura's heart.**

**"I did this for you, my princess," said Sesshoumaru who dropped the sword he was holding. "It is time to forget the past," he said. Sesshoumaru knelt down and kissed the lips of his love. "Goodbye, Sakura..." said Sesshoumaru as he walked away.**

**"I know you're there, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said. Jaken peeked out of the tree and he suddenly began to speak. **

**"I'm sorry, my lord! I'll never do that again! I promise you!" **

**"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said. He instantly walked ahead of Jaken.**

**"Wait for me, my lord!" exclaimed Jaken.**

**"Oh, my," said Jaken as he woke up from that memory. "Why can't I forget that dreadful past?"**

**"Jaken!" shouted Rin who was waving at him. Behind Rin was Sesshoumaru, being serious as ever. **

**"Let's rest," said Sesshoumaru as he sat down.**

**"Okay!" Rin and Jaken looked for a comfortable place where they can sleep. When the two followers were sleeping peacefully, Sesshoumaru once again looked at the full moon. With the final look, he let out a sigh and went to sleep. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:****His Love, Her Hatred**

**Let us change the place and let us Sesshoumaru and his companions rest for awhile.**

**We can now find ourselves in the presence of a dark and quiet place deep in the forest...**

**"Arise!" said a Naraku to a certain place in the ground where there were pink blossoms and a sword. After he said that word, the ground suddenly spat out a pink and red aura. Then, the red and pink aura was changed with a blue one. After a moment, a beautiful young lady appeared before Naraku. She had long, flowing hair of pink, red ruby eyes, and she was wearing a blue, red, and pink kimono. She had the sword on her hand.**

**"What is it, Naraku?" She suddenly spoke up. "Why did you interrupt my peaceful slumber?"**

**"I am here to help you," said Naraku. "Sakura,"**

**Then a gust of wind suddenly passed Naraku and Sakura which made their hair fly with the breeze.**

**"Nothing or no one can help me now, Naraku," said Sakura. "Even you,"**

**"Don't worry," Naraku chuckled. "There is no punishment or favor for this one."**

**"What is it?" asked Sakura.**

**"I resurrected you because I want to…" replied Naraku, "I wanted to see you again,"**

**"Stop talking nonsense, Naraku," said Sakura. "I have forgotten everything,"**

**"Don't say such things, my beautiful princess," Naraku said as he stepped forward to touch the young lady's face. **

**Sakura gave a dreadful look at Naraku. She suddenly slapped his hand which was holding her face.**

**"I don't need your hands to comfort me," Sakura said. **

**"You don't understand it, don' you?" chuckled Naraku.**

**"Understand what?" replied Sakura with a puzzled tone.**

**"I love you, Sakura," said Naraku in a cold whisper to Sakura's ear.**

**"I already told you," said Sakura in an annoyed tone. "I have forgotten everything,"**

**"Even Sesshoumaru?" said Naraku. He was trying to test her past weakness.**

**Sakura lowered her head as Naraku said the name of the man whom she loved her whole life long.**

**"I love him," said Sakura. "And I despise you,"**

**Naraku chuckled as she said those words. Then, he let out a laugh and went away without saying a word to Sakura.**

**As he left, Sakura felt Naraku's laugh as a slap to her face. She let out her tears flow down her cheeks as she stared at the bright moon.**

**"Sesshoumaru..." she said as she was clutching the Sereñia in her hand. **

**"I love you," she once again said, **

**"And I also despise you very much..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****The Immortal Soul**

**We also focus this chapter on Sakura. Don't worry Sesshoumaru fans! I'll still make him a part of this story...**

**Sakura was still standing before the presence of the moon. She was still stuck on her thoughts about her past.**

**"Sesshoumaru..." she once again said the name of her one and only love.**

**"Where are you?" she said to the soft breeze.**

**Three years ago...**

**"Wait up, Sesshoumaru!" exclaimed Sakura as she giggled.**

**"I'm already waiting here," said Sesshoumaru as he looked back at her.**

**"Oh," she said. "Where's Jaken?"**

**"He went ahead..." replied Sesshoumaru as he stared at the blue sky.**

**Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. Sesshoumaru was startled but he let her arms stay where they are. **

**"Jaken is such a witty kappa, right?" said Sakura to break the silence. **

**"Yes," said Sesshoumaru, "he is." **

**Sakura was looking for the perfect words to say until…**

**"Do you know Naraku?" said Sakura. **

**Sesshoumaru was once again surprised by what the young lady said. Why was she talking about a powerful demon?**

**"Yeah, he's powerful." replied Sesshoumaru.**

**"Do you know him... personally?" asked Sakura.**

**"No," he said. "But why are we talking about him?"**

**"Nothing..." she said as her voice trailed off.**

**They were, once again, plunged in silence. It was so quiet that they can hear the rushing water of the river nearby.**

**"Look!" said Sakura. "A very beautiful rose!"**

**Sesshoumaru leaned at her shoulder to look at the flower that Sakura admired a little while ago. **

**"Yeah," Sesshoumaru said. "It is indeed beautiful."**

**Soon enough, Sakura was snapped back to reality. The night was turning into dawn. She stood up and lifted her hand which was clutching the Sereñia. **

**"I'm ready," she said to herself. Then, she suddenly plunged the sword into her heart. Surprisingly, the sword just went through her body.**

**"What the hell?" she said as she repeated plunging her heart. "Naraku..."**

**"What did he do?!" she shouted. "Why can't I die?! Ahh!" **

**As she screamed, Naraku was in the back of a tree, watching what Sakura was doing. **

**He chuckled softly and then disappeared.**

**"This is Naraku's fault," Sakura said. "He'll pay a big price... I guarantee it..."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: ****I'll Always Be Here For You... My Love...**

**Now we're talking. We'll switch characters this time.**

**"Sakura!" Sesshoumaru shouted. He was awakened from his sleep.**

**"Lord Sesshoumaru!" said Rin and Jaken. They were so surprised by Sesshoumaru's shout.**

**Sesshoumaru was sweating and his eyes were wide open. He touched his forehead as he opened his mouth. Rin and Jaken waited for something to come out of Sesshoumaru's mouth, but they obviously knew that their master was shocked. **

**Rin nudged Jaken's ribs and then Jaken said, "We'll just find something to drink," and they ran away.**

**When Sesshoumaru was finally alone, he arose from the place where he was sleeping to the cliff where he thought about Sakura.**

**"Are you alive?" Sesshoumaru said out loud. He felt that he was alone so he opened his mouth to let his thoughts out.**

**"Yes I am," a voice suddenly answered Sesshoumaru's question.**

**"Who's that?" He said, facing backwards as he held his sword.**

**"It's me," the person said as she emerged with the light of the rising sun. "Sakura,"**

**Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with shock as he saw Sakura standing before his presence. "Sakura, is that you?" he said.**

**"Yes, Sesshoumaru," she replied as she smiled. "It is me,"**

**Sesshoumaru looked bewildered. "Sakura..." he once again said.**

**Sakura smiled once again to comfort Sesshoumaru. She looked at him with care and love, as she tried to show him that she still loved him no matter what. Sesshoumaru, the one who was surprised, looked at her with seriousness with a bit of shock. **

**He couldn't believe that she rose from the dead. **

**Sakura went to him and embraced him. She never felt happier than before. Here she was, reunited with her love. As she tightly embraced him, she remembered the past. The past that looks wonderful for her, and the past that looks terrible to Sesshoumaru. As Sesshoumaru began to hold her hands, she softly said these words:**

**"I'll be here for you no matter what,**

**No matter when,**

**And no matter where.**

**I'll love you forever,**

**'til the sun touches the sky,**

**And 'til the moon embraces the night.**

**I'll never leave you... **

**Even if you leave me.**

**I will embrace you **

**When you are in need,**

**I'll tell you words that are able to comfort your weeping heart.**

**Even if they take you away from me,**

**Or if they take me away from you,**

**I'll always be here to comfort you**

**Just like you always did for me."**

**Sesshoumaru tightly held her hands and pushed them away. As Sesshoumaru pushed her hands away, Sakura stepped backwards and lowered her head. Then, Sesshoumaru pulled her arm into his body and they were once again in a warm, comforting embrace. It has been three years since they last held each other, and now they are treasuring each moment they have. Sesshoumaru touched Sakura's soft hair, caressing it softly. He remembered some things, both dreadful and pleasant. Then, Sesshoumaru remembered one thought, a thought that can never be erased from his mind ever again...**

**Three years ago... in Sesshoumaru's memory**

**"Kill him!" shouted Naraku which made Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide.**

"**I can't, " said a woman who was shedding her tears.**

"**Kill him! You can't let him live!" cried Naraku once again.**

"**Master Sesshoumaru! Fight for your life!" cried Jaken with a hint of fear on his voice.**

"**Naraku, please stop! Don't make me do this!" the woman shouted again.**

"**Don't kill me, Sakura," said Sesshoumaru who looked at the woman who was shedding tears. **

"**I wish I couldn't, Sesshoumaru," said Sakura as the Sereñia forced her hand to stab Sesshoumaru's heart.**

**The Sereñia was clutched by Sakura's hand. ****Before the next scene, let me tell you this:****the Sereñia has "mental" powers which can instruct the holder to kill somebody or someone without consent from its master.**

**Now there was Sakura, trying to stop the Sereñia's orders.**

**Suddenly, Naraku interrupted Sakura's perseverance to disobey the Sereñia.**

**Naraku stretched his hand towards Sakura's direction, and then, he widened his eyes.**

**Suddenly, Sakura's red pupils turned into dark blue. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he saw that Sakura was now not herself.**

"**Sakura, talk to me!" Sesshoumaru said as he touched Sakura's shoulders. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"**

"**I shall kill you," Sakura said, as she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes.**

**Sesshoumaru looked bewildered as Sakura said those words.**

**Sakura fought Sesshoumaru with her sword. Sesshoumaru was still pleading as she still fought with him. **

"**Sakura!" Sesshoumaru pleaded. "Stop this madness!"**

"**Sesshoumaru," Sakura said, as she tried to stab Sesshoumaru.**

**Her aim missed, but Sesshoumaru held her hand and whispered to her ear, **

"**You don't know what you're doing," **

**Sakura's eyes widened, which caused her to stab Sesshoumaru.**

**Her aim missed again, and Sesshoumaru pointed his Toukijin at her.**

**Naraku slowly chuckled as he saw that Sesshoumaru finally pointed his sword at the woman he loves. **

"**Kill her, so you won't suffer anymore, Sesshoumaru," said Naraku as he urged Sesshoumaru.**

"**I won't kill her even if I had the chance," said Sesshoumaru as he looked deeply in Sakura's eyes. **

**Naraku's eyebrows formed angst as Sesshoumaru said those words.**

"**I won't kill her," Sesshoumaru said once again, **

"**I love her, and I'll always will,"**

**Sakura's eyes grew wide as it formed tears. Sesshoumaru saw her eyes that were once again planning to shed its tears.**

**Sakura's tears continued to flow. She stepped forward and raised her hand which as clutching the Sereñia. **

"**It's time for you to die," she said. She stepped forward once again, but something urged her to stop. **

"**Sesshoumaru," she said. "Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…" she repeated over and over again.**

"**Sakura!" shouted Naraku, which caused Sakura to stab Sesshoumaru's heart.**

**Sesshoumaru was lucky that he was able to duck Sakura's hit.**

**Sesshoumaru finally sensed that he should stop fiddling around with Naraku's tricks. He was tripped to the ground, thanks to Sakura's Sereñia. Sesshoumaru once again looked in Sakura's eyes which were shedding tears.**

"**Sesshoumaru..." she kept saying. Sesshoumaru finally told her these words,**

"**Kill me, even if you love me... Kill me then have a dreadful life,"**

**Sakura was crying a river as she heard those words. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Sakura was holding the Sereñia in the air, ready to plunge Sesshoumaru's heart. Sesshoumaru was waiting for pain, but suddenly, Sakura's pupils went back to the redness that they were once. **

**Sakura saw the man she loves, waiting the time for him to be killed. Sakura once again shed her tears and she finally got ready to kill Sesshoumaru. **

**Sesshoumaru heard the swish of the sword, but what was this? Why is he not suffering the pain he should feel?**

**He opened his eyes and saw a dreadful sight.**

**In front of him was a body almost covered in blood.**

**The body fell to the ground, and Sesshoumaru took a glimpse to see who the person was.**

**He recognized the person even though she was surrounded by blood.**

**He finally saw that it was Sakura. Suddenly, a feeling of fear entered his soul.**

**"Sakura!" he shouted. **

**"S-s-s-Sesshoumaru..." Sakura said. **

"**What have you done? Sesshoumaru asked her.**

"**I did this to save you from despair…" Sakura said while touching Sesshoumaru's face**

**"Sakura, please don't talk. You won't be able to regain your strength!" Sesshoumaru tried to warn her, but she tries too much.**

**"I'm glad I met you, Lord Sesshoumaru... Take the Sereñia as a sign of gratitude..." said Sakura.**

**"Don't say such things..." said Sesshoumaru. "You will still live..."**

**"No..." she said. "The c-c-cherry blossoms will always be with y-y-you..."**

**"Sakura, please stop it!" said Sesshoumaru, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't die! You can't die!"**

**"I'll always be with you... S-s-Sesshoumaru..." Sakura said. "I l-l-love y-y-you... so much..." **

**"NO!" Sesshoumaru shouted as tears prickled down his cheeks. Sakura's face became pale. She became cold. Her lips turned pale blue. Sakura, the woman who loved Sesshoumaru, was no longer alive.**

**"SAKURA!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "NO!"**

**Naraku chuckled as he saw this sight. Sesshoumaru looked at him, but he suddenly disappeared.**

**Once again, he looked at Sakura's dead body. A fountain of memories rushed through his head which caused anger, despair, sorrow and angst to enter his soul. **

**"Sakura!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "Don't leave! Don't go! Sakura..."**

**"Master Sesshoumaru, there is no more chance for Miss Sakura to live," Jaken explained. "She has no power to do that."**

**"Sakura..." Sesshoumaru kept saying the young lady's name.**

**"Master," said Jaken as a sign of concern. **

**"Naraku will surely pay," Sesshoumaru suddenly said in the midst of his grief.**

**"Master Sesshoumaru," said Jaken, urging his master to stop his anger. "We must get going now,"**

**"Go ahead, Jaken," said Sesshoumaru who was holding the Sereñia.**

**"Yes, master," said Jaken as he went ahead towards another direction.**

**Finally, when Jaken went away, Sesshoumaru was able to be his own self again.**

**"He will surely pay," Sesshoumaru said to Sakura. He was still clutching the Sereñia in his hand. Sesshoumaru suddenly raised his hand (which was clutching the Sereñia) and surprisingly plunged Sakura's heart.**

**"I did this for you, my princess," said Sesshoumaru who dropped the sword he was holding. "It is time to forget the past," he said. Sesshoumaru knelt down and kissed the lips of his love. "Goodbye, Sakura..." said Sesshoumaru as he walked away.**

**He was snapped back to reality as the flashback ended.**

**Sakura looked at his eyes, but Sesshoumaru pulled away from their embrace.**

"**You shouldn't be alive," said Sesshoumaru as he looked at the ground. "Why are you here?"**

"**Something happened," Sakura said while looking at Sesshoumaru. "But it's not important,"**

"**Tell me what it is," Sesshoumaru said.**

"**You don't need to know that," said Sakura. **

**Sesshoumaru looked at the bright moon. Sesshoumaru then softly said these words to Sakura,**

"**Leave me alone,"**

"**If that's what you want me to do," Sakura said while heading for the woods.**

**Sakura disappeared as Sesshoumaru said these words,**

"**A person who despises the person he loves is stupid..."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura walked away from Sesshoumaru, right?**

**Now, let's switch the character focus to Sakura.**

**Chapter Seven: ****A Flower in the Midst of Ashes**

"**A person who despises the person he loves is stupid..."**

**Sesshoumaru's words cannot be erased from Sakura's mind.**

**The thought of despising Sesshoumaru occurred to her mind, but was she wrong?**

**Did she make the wrong choice of feeling?**

"**Why…" Sakura said while walking through the woods.**

"**Why…." She continued as she walked faster through the words.**

"**Why…" she kept on saying. Every time she said that word, Sakura walked faster and faster until she finally ran.**

**Tears were flowing down her eyes. **

"**WHY?!" she shouted as she fell to the ground, shedding her tears for Sesshoumaru. **

**She was weeping when someone saw her.**

"**Haven't I told you before?" said the cold voice from behind her. **

"**No…" Sakura said. She faced the person who was talking to her.**

"**Naraku…" Sakura said. "Why must this happen?"**

"**He wants to leave you behind for he doesn't love you anymore," Naraku said. He smiled a smile which was very offending, and Sakura glared at him.**

**Her eyes widened as she suddenly slapped Naraku's cheek. **

**Naraku chuckled and smiled. 'Outrageous,' he thought. **

"**Stop it," Sakura said. "He still loves me because…"**

"**Because…" Naraku said.**

"**Because…" Sakura said.**

"**I'll let you think of the perfect word to describe your raging feeling…" Naraku said.**

**Sakura faced the ground and said, "Leave me alone, you creep…"**

**Naraku gave one last chuckle and finally went away.**

**When Naraku finally disappeared, Sakura saw a rose which was surrounded by ashes.**

**Sakura let out a distressed sigh and touch the rose.**

**Sakura opened her mouth and said,**

"**Another heart is broken**

**Another soul will weep**

**Another pair of eyes will shed tears**

**Because of a broken heart**

**Why are they like this?**

**Why are they like that?**

**Why does everyone experience a weeping and broken heart?**

**Behind their sparkling eyes is sadness**

**Behind their smiles are tears**

**Behind them is despair**

**And a pair of broken wings**

**If everyone could only care**

**If anyone could not only cry**

**Will this world be a better place,**

**Where no broken hearts will die?"**

**The flowing of her tears stopped. A flashback came upon Sakura.**

**Three years ago…**

**"Look!" said Sakura. "A very beautiful rose!"**

**Sesshoumaru leaned at her shoulder to look at the flower that Sakura admired a little while ago. **

**"Yeah." Sesshoumaru said. "It is indeed beautiful."**

**End of flashback**

**Sakura smiled as she caressed the rose's petals. **

"**Weren't you the rose that we saw three years ago?" she said. "You should have withered by now…"**

**She rested her two fingers on her lips and blew the rose a kiss. **

**The rose shone brightly as glitters surrounded it. **

"**Regain your strength!" Sakura said cheerfully. But, her happiness once again turned into despair.**

"**Naraku…" she called out loudly. **

**Naraku appeared in front of her and asked what's happening and what did she really want. **

"**Activate the Sereñia's powers," she asked him. "Why?" he said with a chuckle.**

"**I am ready to kill Sesshoumaru…" Sakura said with a voice that was thick of despair. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know that the story is getting corny and boring enough for readers to read. But if you want to see the end, please read on if you still like to. Anyway, this is the final chapter of ****Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter Eight: ****I'll Be with You Forever**

"**I can sense something, master Sesshoumaru!" cried out Jaken. **

"**Somebody's coming," Sesshoumaru said. "Get out of here now and bring Rin with you."**

"**Yes!" Jaken said and quickly woke up Rin. "Where are we going?" she asked Jaken. "To a safe place!" yelled Jaken. "Come on!" "Coming!" said Rin as they both ran.**

**Sesshoumaru was once again alone in the midst of the darkness.**

"**Sesshoumaru," called out a familiar voice. **

"**Sakura…" Sesshoumaru called out. "Why are you here?"**

**Sakura revealed her smiling face in the presence of Sesshoumaru. Naraku was not with Sakura.**

"**I have a favor to ask you because Naraku will arrive later," Sakura said, facing Sesshoumaru with a face full of sorrow.**

"**What favor is it?" asked Sesshoumaru.**

"**Use the Sereñia for awhile. It is very important for me…" Sakura said as she handed Sesshoumaru her sword.**

**Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Sakura smiled a very light smile. Sesshoumaru, not knowing what would happen, accepted the sword that Sakura gave him. **

**moments ago… before Sakura went to Sesshoumaru…**

"**Activate the Sereñia's powers," she asked him. "Why?" he said with a chuckle.**

"**I am ready to kill Sesshoumaru…" Sakura said with a voice that was thick of despair. **

**Naraku laughed a very satisfying and annoying laugh. "I'll just let you activate the Sereñia's powers so you can do anything that you want. Anyway, you still won't be able to kill yourself."**

"**Tell me how to operate its powers," Sakura said as she looked at Naraku straight in the eye. **

**Naraku once again chuckled. He opened his mouth and said…**

**end of Sakura's flashback**

**Sesshoumaru was just standing before Sakura with a clueless expression on his face. **

**Suddenly…**

"**Give that person a dose of your dreadful sight," Sakura said.**

**Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and his pupils became dark blue. Even though he was already possessed, Sesshoumaru was still trying to fight it.**

**Then Sakura said…**

"**Kill me,"**

**Sesshoumaru was struggling with each step. He was getting closer to Sakura but Sesshoumaru still can't control the Sereñia's reign over him. **

"**Stop…" Sesshoumaru uttered. **

"**Stop… stop… stop…"**

**Sakura's eyes were once again ready to shed tears. She was watching the love of her life stopping the sword from killing her. Sakura never felt this kind of happiness since those beautiful three years passed. Sakura felt a new feeling enter her soul… a feeling of happiness with a hint of sorrow. Why must this happen to her? Sakura was ready to be killed but she was feeling something wonderful. Yes, Sakura wanted to be with Sesshoumaru, but she can't take this madness anymore. Sesshoumaru was still fighting the spell, but Sakura wanted to be killed at once.**

"**Sesshoumaru…" Sakura said. "Please…" **

"**NO!" shouted Sesshoumaru who was stopping the Sereñia. "I won't and I will never do that to you…"**

**Sakura felt a breeze sweep by. It was a very tender breeze. Sesshoumaru just denied that he wouldn't kill Sakura. Sakura's tears once again flowed. **

"**Why are you crying?" said Sesshoumaru with a chuckle. His pupils were still dark blue, which was a sign that the Sereñia was still taking control over Sesshoumaru.**

"**Stop your words and get this over with," Sakura said. **

"**Kill me…****" Sakura once again said.**

**Now, at this point, Sesshoumaru can't stop the Sereñia's orders. **

"**No…" Sesshoumaru said in a weak voice.**

"**Kill me!" Sakura shouted.**

**Sesshoumaru ran towards Sakura and plunged her heart.**

**Sakura felt the pain. But her heart felt happiness and joy. Sakura smiled as she collapsed to the ground. **

"**Black light…" said Sakura. Sesshoumaru's dark blue pupils became the color that they once again were.**

**Sesshoumaru once again saw a body almost covered in blood.**

"**SAKURA!" he shouted as he knelt beside Sakura.**

"**Sesshoumaru…" Sakura said as she was still smiling.**

**Sesshoumaru stood up and got the Tensaiga out of its sheath. Sesshoumaru did saw the demons that he usually sees every time he wants a person to live. Sesshoumaru swished the sword on top of Sakura. But, to his despair, nothing happened. The demons did not disappear. **

"**Nothing can stop the Sereñia from killing someone…" Sakura said.**

"**Sakura…" Sesshoumaru said as he knelt once again beside Sakura. **

"**Sesshoumaru…" Sakura said as she touched Sesshoumaru's cheek. **

"**Everything will be alright," Sakura said with a radiant yet painful smile. "Don't lose hope…"**

"**I allowed myself to kill you," Sesshoumaru said with a voice thick of despair. "I allowed you to leave me again in this cold world…"**

**Sakura's tears once again flowed. Sakura opened her mouth and said, **

"**Don't worry, everything will be alright. I'm really grateful that you did this for me. Even though I'll no longer be with you, I'm still hoping that you would remember me as the woman who loved you. Even though this is the right time for me to say goodbye to you, my love, I am really thankful that I will rest in peace and I will no longer disturb you and your friends. I will love you no matter what, no matter where and no matter when. I will watch you every day and every night, when you're awake and when you're asleep. I'll always be there for you and I will protect you from the harm that you will get into. I will be the breeze that will caress your hair when you're lonely and when you're in deep sorrow… I'll always love you…"**

**Sesshoumaru looked at Sakura with tears forming in his eyes. He gently held Sakura's hand and caressed her pink hair. Sakura once again smiled and once again felt the pain of her heart…**

"**I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru…" Sakura said as she was slowly closing her eyes.**

"**No…" said Sesshoumaru. "Don't go…" Sesshoumaru's tears prickled down his cheek. **

"**I'll never leave you," Sakura said as she tried to open her eyes to see the face of her loved one for the last time.**

"**Don't leave me… please," Sesshoumaru pleaded. **

"**Thank you very much for the kindness and hope that you gave me…" Sakura smiled again once more. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru… I love you…"**

**And with those words, Sakura closed her eyes and dozed off to eternal sleep and comfort.**

"**NOOOOOOO!" screamed Sesshoumaru.**

**Sakura once again became cold. Sesshoumaru looked at her dead body with tears in his eyes. **

**Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment, then…**

'**It's time for goodbye,' thought Sesshoumaru.**

**Like the memory he had three years ago, Sesshoumaru kissed the lips of his love for the last time. **

**A soft breeze that was carrying the petals of the cherry blossom tree passed Sesshoumaru. **

"**I'll always love you…" Sesshoumaru heard the breeze whisper. **

**Sesshoumaru stared at the sky. He once again looked at Sakura for the last time.**

"**I love you," Sesshoumaru said. And with those words, Sesshoumaru walked the path where he can no longer face the dreadful and despicable past…**

**THE END**


End file.
